Candor
by RoseXxxXThorn
Summary: It's been years since the events in Japan and the Titans have grown up. They are as happy as can be, but relationships strong and new will have to battle to outlast the encounters to come. Major RobxStar, Minor BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Hey guys, this is just a new story I'm trying out. To start off, Starfire and the now named Nightwing are already together having followed the events in _Trouble in Tokyo _so yes, they will be all couply and there will be massive amounts of fluff. Oh yes! And I'm looking for a Beta that could help go over my ultra horrible grammar and punctuation so if anyone would like to please PM me or something. So beware guys, I have no talent in checking for mistakes (which I should probably try to do more often) so don't say I didn't warn you!

And now, on with the story!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Tired eyes opened to greet the new day, the warm light of the sun glittering innocently in her emerald orbs. She yawned, her mouth wide and gaping as she stretched her long, golden limbs far and wide across the cushiony pillows lying weightlessly on her bed. Fiery strands of hair reflected in the sunlight, blazing into a tangled, shining sun. She turned to her left to be greeted by a reflection of herself, emotionless as the morning brought peace to her heart, mind, soul. She knew she was not what people would call ordinary, more likely she would be extra-ordinary, but she would not consider herself to be beautiful for she, along with everybody human and alien alike, had flaws.

The silence of the room was broken by an awakening groan as a man rolled on his side, muscles rippling, pulling and pushing against his movement.

"Morning sunshine" he muttered, his voice husky with morning breath.

The woman and her fiery hair laughed, a jovial expression dancing in her eyes. She turned to look at him and saw the raw love and passion they held for her. It was amazing, she thought, how she was lucky enough to have found someone as beautiful as he is to love her as she loved him. He was hers, forever and always.

She was one of the few people in the world that he trusted with his deepest, darkest secrets. His identity, his emotions, his past, and she was so grateful for that. Although, they both knew some things were better left unsaid, secrets were a thing everyone had to have. It was a wonder sometimes how everything seemed to turn out perfectly. She was delighted with where she was now, in the arms of her beloved.

"You know," she said, her full lips turning into a contemplating smile, "I think I have always known."

"About what?" he asked, an eyebrow rose in curiosity.

The woman grinned, "Me loving you, loving me…"

"Oh, really?" said the woman's companion.

"Yes, really," she stated, rolling her gemmed eyes playfully, "Though, not consciously"

"Hmm…" the man mused, sighing in content, "I guess I have, too, it took a while longer for me to realize it though"

The woman chuckled heartily, "I can tell"

His face turned thoughtful, "Everyone else seemed to know even before we did…" He smiled and made a small sound of annoyance, "I guess love really is blind"

"Or perhaps," the woman started, "Perhaps it was just us"

There was a beat of quiet as the man thought about this, though it was quickly diminished, drowned out by his soft voice, "Perhaps"

The room fell into a comfortable silence once again, rays of morning sunshine shimmered through the opened window, lavender drapes hung carelessly around the frame. They were pushed open as wide as they could possibly be. A bed was positioned in the middle of the room, white sheets and purple duvets strewn haphazardly across the surface, bare legs entangled together. The two occupants of the bed stared at each other, lost in their gaze.

Hair the colour of the sun, mixed with rich oranges and deep reds hung across the woman's strong shoulders, glorious tanned skin running down her body. Thick, black hair drooped over his sparkling azure eyes. Pale, milky hands caressed her smooth skin lovingly.

The woman propped herself up on one arm, the other reached out to run her fingers through his ebony locks. "I-" she began to say, however she didn't get another word across as her cherry lips were sealed with his, melting into a fiery kiss. His calloused hands smoothed her messy hair away, uncovering her beautiful face, eyes closed in bliss. He pulled his face away from hers, both breathing in a quick supply of air, calming their starving lungs for a moment longer. Their eyes slowly rolled open, their noses touching briefly before she arched her neck, pushing her lips to his once again.

"Starfire..." The man whispered once they had managed to detach themselves once more.

Starfire looked up, her lips swollen and cherry red, "Yes Richard?"

"You are..." He started, "completely amazing. The _most._"

A wicked gleam shot through her eyes as she suddenly pushed the man fiercly away from her. She darted off the bed and twirled playfully in the air, parading around the room. "Am I?" She purred.

Richard rose a curious eyebrow, he just loved her playful moods. She dove towards him and traced her finger tips along his chiseled chest making his skin tingle where the touched him before darting quickly away again.

Starfire giggled at his completely lost expression and started pulling on her uniform before sauntering out of the room.

He narrowed his eyes and growled before grabbing his uniform and taking off after her. A chase then is it? He thought, a sly grin already tugging at his lips.

* * *

Raven's mind drifted awake, knowingness surrounded her as the quiet chatter of emotions overtook her senses. She raised a careful eyebrow as suddenly glee reverberated throughout the walls of the tower but she thought to just leave her friends privacy to themselves. She didn't want to intrude on something she should let them keep inside the depths of their minds. It was hard, being an empath, when the utter ability to look into peoples past, present, emotions, memories was all possible with the slightest flick of her power. However, she had learned to respect boundaries and what lines were uncrossable. But after all these years of having this ability, she had discovered she did not have any desire whatsoever to go snooping into other peoples lives, so she guessed it didn't really bother her all that much.

Her eyes were still closed, familiar with the darkness behind her lids she felt comfortable and very at peace with herself. She opened her eyes to more darkness as the heavy curtains shielded any light from entering the room. Her room was her sanctuary, her little corner of the world where she could feel safe and not be burdened by the emotions and despair she took in.

A loud noise rocketed through the building, shaking the windows. Rfaven rolled her eyes as they quivered and immediately knew that Beast Boy and Cyborg were simply causing a ruckus once again.

She sat up in a lotus position and levitated above her bead, stretching her powers out to the corners of her mind until she felt she was in control before washing up and leaving to the common room.

Raven walked down the long, winding corridors clutching another thick, dusty novel to her chest. Her footsteps clicked on the metal surface and she found herself following the beat of the tuneless song until it was interrupted by a piercing giggle and a red, orange and purple blur hurdling towards the opposite direction. Raven dodged barely and plastered herself against the wall hoping the jovial alien wouldn't squash her in her attempts to get away from Nightwing who also loped down the corridor. She caught her breath again and continued her journey towards the growing smell of bacon and eggs. Her stomach grumbled uneasily and she decided that she was indeed very hungry.

* * *

Beast Boy was sick of the smell of bacon, it smelt like death, a raunchy, gross smell which he could detect from a mile away. It sucked that Cyborg cooked it every morning. He dug his head futher into the thick pillows of their circular couch hoping it would block the smell.

"Cyyyborg!" He whined, his voice muffled by the pillows, "Why can't you just cook something nutritiously kind to animals? It's not that hard! There's tofu, quorn, veggie burgers…"

Cyborg looked up from the frying pan with a wicked grin plastered on his face. Beast Boy laughed to himself as the image of a huge, bulking Cyborg wearing a chef's hat and apron came into view. "You know I can't do that B, it's completely against everything I stand for!"

Beast Boy mock glared at him, "So you stand for little animals - most of which your best bud has been – to be eaten?!"

Cyborg threw his head back and let out a cheery bark of laughter, "They caaaall to me!" He said, wiggling his fingers mysteriously.

"How would you like to be eaten tin man?" Beast Boy cried, suddenly emerging as a large Tyrannosaurus, pouncing on the unsuspecting chef. Cyborg leaped from his kitchen onto the dining table denting the surface, "No one interrupts me when I'm cooking!" He growled, his legs pulled under himself in preparation to hurdle into Beast Boy now in the form of a polar bear.

Battle cries were yelled as they took flight, dramatic poises in place with chests puffed out and fingers pointed viciously ahead. Just as they were in mid-flight the doors swished open with a puff of air. Raven stood in the opening rolling her eyes. "Boys…" She muttered in the midst of a loud clang as their collision filled the room.

* * *

Nightwing grinned as he hid behind the storage compartement on the roof. Starfire stood on the edge of the tower, her long hair blowing in the wind. He inched closer to his prey and prepared to strike. His muscles contracted tightly as he lunged forward, arms outstretched and body perfectly streamlined. Starfire grinned suddenly, swiveling around and side-stepping allowing Nightwing to soar right off the roof. He yelped in surprise and she giggled before darting forward to catch him.

Nightwing loved the feeling of flying, even if he was dropping like a dead-weight. It was an intense freedom, time slowed down and he could see everything in slow motion, almost as if he had all the time in the world before, of course, hitting the pavement. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards as he heard Starfire rushing downwards to fly with him. "You are quite sneaky aren't you?" He muttered, wind roaring in his ears.

Starfire held out her hands and caught him the his wrists, pulling upward in a graceful swoop. He held onto her hips as they floated in the air. "I win" Starfire said gleefully. Nightwing chuckled, breathing in her scent, "I suppose you did"

A deafening siren rocketed through the tower, red lights blinking furiously; on and off, on and off.

"Damn," The Nightwing growled, his eyes closed in frustration, "Why does this always happen?"

Starfire sighed, "I believe we happen to have bad luck at the moment, Richard"

He frowned before nudging Starfire as a sign to bring them inside. She laughed again while rushing them to the staircase as they ran to meet their friends.

* * *

Raven stalked to a corner of the room as Cyborg and Beast Boy continued their regular escapade. "I'm gonna get you grass stain!" He yelled, vigorously

Raven stalked to a corner of the room as Cyborg and Beast Boy continued their regular escapade. "I'm gonna get you grass stain!" He yelled, valiantly wielding his arms around. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and took on a predatory stance, "Not if I get you first," he threatened.

The room shone red as the alarm flared to life, shocking the Titans out of their battle. Cyborg frowned and straightened, "Don't worry BB, we'll finish this later. Even though we know who's gonna kick your little green butt" he stated, turning to face the monitor.

At that moment, Starfire and Nightwing raced in, "Cyborg," He barked, "Who've we got?"

Cyborg's fingers flew gracefully over the keyboard, "We have a new unknown enemy, trashing everything in his path so we better get there quick. I got a lock on him – he's headed downtown"

"Let's just get this over with" Nightwing said.

Raven's eyes started to shine with black, crackling power, "Starfire, Beast Boy and I will go ahead to check out the scene and take care of any civilians"

Nightwing nodded sharply and started towards the door, "Okay guys, let's do this"

The Titans took off in a run, arriving to the scene only a moment later.

* * *

Screams filled the air as pedestrians ran crazily through the destroyed streets , a loud explosion rocked through the city, shards of glass and cement flailing through the air.

A young girl stood unmoving in the midst of the chaos, her piercing cry echoing loudly as the building slowly came crashing down, her mother yelling out her name in vain.

There was a loud crunch as Starfire stood over the child, smiling brightly as she held up the building with one hand, beckoning the girl with her other, "Come, little girl, I must return you to safety"

The girl stood before her, her hazel eyes wide and shimmering with unshed tears. Her little hands were clasped before her as she stared in awe at Starfire. Starfire knelt down to the girl's level, bringing the building with her, it screeched in protest and more cement crumbled around them. "Your parents are right over there, child, you want to go to them, yes?" The little girl took a moment to process the kind lady's words before she nodded hesitantly. Starfire smiled gently again, holding out her hand, "Come then, I shall take you to her"

The girl speculated the situation, Starfire's kind face still smiling. She decided she liked this lady, she seemed nice and happy. She liked being happy. Maybe this lady would play with her and they could be happy together.

"I do believe your parents would be most saddened if I do not bring you to them now, young one" The happy lady said again.

The girls eyes were wide with fright and amazement as she looked around and speculated the situation. Another building beside her was enveloped in a layer of black magic, she saw a big green bear herding pedestrians to safety where she saw her own parents being held back by Police men. She wondered why they looked so scared and sad, the Teen Titans were here to save them! "OK" the girl said, her voice tinkled innocently as a small smile crept onto her round face.

The happy lady gently gathered her in her arms and stood upright, nonchalantly pushing the building back up while doing so. The large building rocked back and forth before finally settling its weight and standing still. "Glorious!"

A distraught woman came running up to Starfire, tears streaming down her face, "Samantha! My little Sammy! Oh, thank you so much! Thank you, thank you"

Starfire placed a hand on her shoulder, "Do not worry friend, I am glad you are both alright," she said, smiling gently, "Now, I must depart and help my friends!"

Samantha waved energetically as Starfire flew through the air, "Bye, bye happy lady!"

Starfire shot into the air with a blast of emerald fire trailing after her, dust scattered around where she pushed off. She scanned the area below her, following the path of destruction made by their unknown enemy. Dilapidated buildings stood crookedly on their edges; windows shattered leaving tiny sparkles of glass flying towards the ground. A blast of raging fire caught her attention as she quickly soared towards it.

"Nightwing!" Starfire yelled, reaching her arms out. She saw him give her a sharp nod and raised his own arm while still dodging blue explosions slamming into the ground. Starfire gracefully scooped him up into her arms, into safety and flew behind Ravens shield where Beast Boy and Cyborg had already gathered.

"We can't get close enough to attack him," Raven snipped, her gravelly voice eerily calm even though her shield was being constantly battered with blue energy.

"That blue stuff hurts like hell," Beast Boy added, wincing as he rubbed his thigh where a vicious burn could be seen through his uniform.

Cyborg frowned at his friend, "We'll have to get you back to the infirmary as soon as this fight is over B, that looks bad"

"Well he should have been more careful," Raven snapped, "that's going to take a long time to heal"

Beast Boy looked at Raven questioningly, his face a mask of confusion.

"Right, then," Nightwing said, "Starfire, Beast Boy aerial attack, Raven try to teleport behind him or something…Cyborg and I will try distract him, we'll attack straight up front" Nightwing watched the serious concentration of his team mates as they listened carefully to his instructions, "Alright, Titans, GO!"

The moment he said their mantra, all the Titans raced off towards their appointed positions. Raven stayed put, however, chanting quietly to herself inside her shield. Nightwing and Cyborg ran ahead, throwing carefully aimed freeze discs and blasts from his sonic cannon. The enemy simply dodged and blocked each attack the Titans flung at him.

"I am the Fantom! You will _never_ defeat me!" The enemy yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. He wore a black suit with deep purple waves cascading down his body.

Nightwing smirked and paused in his attacks, "Guess you've never gone against the Titans before, have you?"

The Fantom glared at Nightwing, throwing another rally of blue mist which he nimbly avoided, doing a series of flips and twists through the air.

Beast Boy morphed as he leapt to the sky, his body contorting as he threw himself away from a blast of blue energy. Beast Boy plunged downward, his piercing eagle cry echoing through the air. His talons streaked across the Fantom's face, his eyes wide open and wild as bright red lines opened upon his skin.

Cyborg made a giant leap into the air, disappearing from the enemy's line of sight while Nightwing continued dodging his ruthless attacks. Cyborg threw back his head and made a frustrated yell while coming down directly overhead of Fantom. But before Cyborg could even land, the Fantom disappeared, a pompous smirk held on his face.

Cyborg knelt on the ground, shattered from the force of his impact, "What? Where'd he-" He was never able to finish his sentence as the Fantom reappeared behind him, kicking his hard in the back, air rushed out of his lungs as he flew forward from the impact.

Raven frowned from across the street, "So," she mumbled to herself, "You can teleport too, huh?"

The Fantom snapped his head in her direction, a smile playing at his lips, "Not teleport," He said, laughing at Ravens slightly shocked face, "I simply…disappear" He said, melting into non-existence while doing so.

The Titans confused faces looked hesitantly around the battle field, a deafening silence echoed throughout the atmosphere. Fantom reappeared in a flash, Raven didn't have enough time to blink or register the fact that a fist was flying towards her before pain splintered across her stomach and air wheezed out of her lungs. He disappeared once again.

"Raven!" yelled a distraught Beast Boy. He ran up to her unconscious form and picked her up so her head was leaning against his legs. "Raven," He whispered again, "You OK?"

Nightwing barked an order, "Beast Boy! Is she OK?"

Raven groaned as she rolled onto her knees. She propped herself up with Beast Boy's arms still securely around her, "I'll be fine in a minute"

Beast Boy nodded, frowning, "You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks," she said, the corners of her mouth twitching up into a small smile.

Meanwhile, a burst of explosions caught the attention of the remaining Titans. Starfire swooped down and shot Fantom directly in the chest while evading his own attacks. He doubled over and blasted backwards hitting the building with a shatter of glass. Starfire floated closer, Nightwing and Cyborg standing by her side, each frozen in suspense.

Suddenly, Ravens eyes flew open, shining with power, "Behind you!"

Nightwing and Cyborg were hit in the back, not even having enough time to turn. Starfire gasped and quickly engulfed herself in a starbolt as Fantom flew towards her. He formed a large ball of blue energy, the mist swirled along the edges of his hands as he threw it towards Starfire.

"Starfire!" Nightwing yelled, his voice cracking as he tried to scream above the noise.

Starfire braced herself as the Fantom drew in closer.

The two exploding energies met in a whirl of wind and smoke.

And the world went white.

* * *

**Authors note 2: **Um, yeah, theres going to be alot of these ;) So this is just a prologue thing to introduce the characters and relationships and to see if I should carry on or just drop this. And it starts off pretty much diving into the action head first so sorry if it seems a bit rushed! The other characters will also have lots of stuff to do so I won't just be focusing on all the Star and Nightwing stuff, don't worry! As much of a StarRobin junkie that I am, I also have to love Raven and Beast Boy! And who knows, there might be something in store for Cyborg too!

This is rated for possible adult situations and violence, if I do decide to continue.

Yeah, so just tell me if this is good or not. Please review! I would really, REALLY appreciate it!

Thanks!

Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Candor – Chapter 1

Nightwing groaned, his back was throbbing incessantly from the blast of Fantom's attack. Cement crackled underneath him as shards of glass dug painfully into his skin. Cyborg was to his right, the usually smooth metal surface was scratched from the fall. He pushed himself off the ground, stumbling on his way to check on Cyborg and crouched next to his friend. Nightwing prodded him, trying to see if he would wake. "Cyborg? Cyborg, can you hear me?" he said. Cyborg grunted and pushed Nightwing away from him.

"I'm good, man, that was a wild explosion" He exclaimed.

Nightwing frowned and looked around them. "It sure was. Let's try find the oth-" He paused as a cement block fell causing a puff of dust to be scattered in the air. A black shield stood underneath, still valiantly holding off more chunks of the building behind them. Cyborg and Nightwing ran to help, throwing the pieces threatening to crush her away.

Ravens shield disappeared revealing an unconscious Beast Boy clutched in the arms of a distraught Raven. She looked up at them with wide eyes. "He couldn't get away fast enough, and his head got hit pretty hard" Beat Boy had a huge purpling bruise on his forehead which was dripping blood down his face.

"Can you teleport home?" Nightwing asked.

Raven nodded before enveloping herself and Beast Boy in black mist and disappearing.

Cyborg swiveled around, his eyes quick and calculating, "Where's Fantom?"

"Where's Star?" Nightwing whispered.

"I am here friends" said Starfire, her voice sweet within the devastation. "However I could not locate the villain Fantom, he seems to have vanished."

Cyborg rolled his eyes and stalked back to the T-car. "Figures," He muttered.

Nightwing held Starfire's arms, examining them. "You okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

Starfire smiled up at him. "I am fine, they are just some scratches, nothing I cannot live with."

He deliberated for a moment before suggesting that they return to the Tower to clean up themselves. Cyborg and Starfire eagerly agreed.

TTTTTT

A Raven cry echoed throughout the empty hallways in the tower as a large black silhouette materialized into view. Beast Boy appeared first, carried under a circular disk that Raven controlled taking him to the infirmary.

She hopped restlessly from foot to foot as she typed in the access code. She didn't understand why she was so worked up over Beast Boy. He was just her friend, though she had often entertained the fact that they could in fact become more. However the mere thought of opening up to someone sent panicked tremors through her body, opening up could always become a way of escape for her father. She didn't want to risk the entire universe just for a boy.

Raven set Beast Boy down on a plain white bed, the sheets already stained scarlet from his blood. She sucked in a deep breath of air as she settled herself on a stool next to his bed. Her amethyst eyes began to glow a harsh white as her hands took on the same glow. She ran her hands up his body to his forehead looking for any possible internal injuries he might have sustained. She reached out with her powers and joined tissue together, numbing the pain. Her pale hands lingered on his forehead as she flicked a piece of his forest green hair away from his face. Beast Boy moaned suddenly shocking Raven out of her reverie. She threw her hands away from his face and backed away from the bed, stumbling over the stool behind her. The stool wobbled and toppled over, sending the heart monitor down with it. Raven stood frozen in her place, her body slightly crouched together and poised for escape. She swore under her breath as Beast Boy began to stir and hoped that he wouldn't awaken to see her, Raven, the calm and sophisticated member of the group in this situation.

Beat Boy yawned and stretched out his green limbs and began to open his eyes.

She swore again.

Today was not her day.

TTTTTT

His head hurt. It felt like a stampede of elephants decided they'd like to run all over his brain and then jumped on it like a trampoline. Maybe they even did acrobats, he thought, smiling internally as he pictured elephants graciously performing back flips and twirls. Yeah, that would be awesome. But still, his head hurt.

The last thing he remembered was a bright light as Starfire fought Fantom. He had been helping Raven because she was hurt. He hoped she was okay. Even though every time they talked it was pretty much about him being an idiot and her being a freaky book worm, he really liked her. She was different and she gave him the balance he needed in the team. Sometimes the overly happy Starfire, the demanding Nightwing and loud Cyborg were a bit much and he liked bothering Raven who was quiet in her corner. She was peaceful.

The throbbing in his head weakened suddenly, turning into a slight ache instead and he found thinking easier without the distracting soreness, even if he didn't think a whole lot.

A dull crash echoed in his mind and he heard Ravens voice mutter harshly. He opened his mouth wide for a yawn, stretched his cramped limbs and opened his eyes.

"Raven?" He croaked, his voice hoarse.

He raised an eyebrow at her funny positioning, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. Beast Boy had never seen Raven look so disheveled. Her hair was strewn across her eyes, her cape was crumpled and hung off her right shoulder, medical equipment had tumbled behind her causing a mess. Neat Raven looked so out of place in the midst of this disaster.

Beast Boy chuckled throatily. "You look funny."

Raven opened and closed her mouth looking very lost. She grasped the edges of her cloak and wrapped herself up, standing straight and huffing. "I do _not_ look funny!" Waves of silent laughter were flowing from Beast Boy like a waterfall making Raven blush a cherry red.

"Yes, you do" Beast Boy said. He paused, and as an after thought added, "And you look cute when you blush."

He had no idea where the courage had suddenly come from. He had never been this forward with her before. He felt satisfied and even a little shocked as he managed to make her even more flustered and turned from cherry to scarlet.

"I'm not blushing!" Raven protested, pulling up her hood in attempt to hide her face. "Quit being annoying, I have to check your injuries."

She walked towards Beast Boy taking care not to trip over the fallen stool once again. Raven averted her eyes as she felt Beast Boy following her every move. His staring was making her antsy and she desperately wanted to leave to the quiet safety of her room but the worry for her friend still tightened in her chest. Raven touched her frail fingers to his forehead, only partially covering his eyes which were still staring.

She sighed in exasperation. "What Beast Boy?"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed. "I was just thinking about…stuff…"

Raven raised a delicate eyebrow. "Try not to overload your brain Beast Boy."

Beast Boy placed his hands on his heart in mock hurt, "Ouch, Rae, I know you're miss smarty pants but some people have a life outside dusty novels."

"Don't call me Rae," She growled, narrowing her eyes.

Beast Boy snorted and crossed his arms. "Whatever! I think you should play video games instead of reading your boring books."

A small smile quirked at the edges of Raven's lips, "You're life revolves around brain-numbing video games. Muuuch better than my 'boring books'" She droned, "And besides, readings fun."

Beast Boy shrugged, "Only you would find reading fun Raven."

"Maybe you should try reading. You might actually get some workable brain cells." Raven protested as she continued to fuss over some of Beast Boys wounds. She pocked at his shoulder, hesitating when he winced slightly. "It's nothing" he stated moving away from her touch.

"Just let me check it out"

Beast Boy hesitantly let her probe around, moving his shirt to reveal a nasty gash.

Raven grimaced. "That doesn't look nice," her hands started glowing again. "This might hurt a little."

His breath rushed out of his chest as sudden sharp pains shot up his arms. He turned his face away to hide his grimace.

"It's okay Beast Boy, this is a pretty deep cut…I have to go in deeper to reach the damaged tissue."

Her magic trickled through Beast Boy, willing the broken skin to heal.

He let out a relieved breath of air once she finished, "Thanks, Raven."

"I'm glad you're okay Beast Boy," The corners of her mouth twitched upwards in a small smile before contorting to a menacing frown. "Just try not to hurt yourself again."

Beat Boy raised an eyebrow as Raven turned to face Cyborg, Nightwing and Starfire as they entered the infirmary, the automatic door silently shut behind them.

"Friend! Are you unharmed?" Starfire asked, concern in her voice.

Beast Boy grinned. "I'm all good thanks to Raven!"

"Good. Then we can get to work tracking Fantom down. He shouldn't have been able to get too far although with that handy disappearing trick up his sleeve he could be able to pass through the city undetected." Nightwing said, immediately launching into work-mode. "Cyborg, see what you can do about cameras in the areas nearby. Raven, can you-"

Starfire swung around placing a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Perhaps we should all endeavor to rest first, we will not be of much use if we are not functioning properly, yes?"

He considered her, staring at each of his team mates who looked tired and beaten. "Yeah, good idea Star. Let's just get a good nights rest and see where we are tomorrow. Night guys!" He swiveled to turn out of the room, tagging Starfire along with him giggling all the way to their rooms.

"Man." Cyborg chuckled. "That guy is _so _whipped!"

Beast Boy grinned. "Yeah dude, no girl could make me whipped like that!" He stated proudly.

Raven eyed him and shrugged. "You never know." She said before vanishing to her room in black swirls of energy.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked confusedly at the spot she was standing in. "Damn." Cyborg muttered. "Girls are always so cryptic."

"Yeah." Beast Boy frowned to himself. "She is."

TTTTTT

_Grunts and shouting echoed through the heavy metal door that held her captive. A sharp crack and a cry made her flinch as she tried to back further away into a corner. The walls were stained with soot, blood and tears and the floor was cracked and rough against her bare feet. She pulled her knees closer to her chest as someone fiddled with the lock and the door creaked open. _

_A large figure emerged, its green scaled skin sticky under the harsh illumination the open door provided. "Princess Koriand'r, my you have grown. A woman you are becoming, I see. Granthor will be pleased." _

_His rough, vulgar voice bounced off the walls as she averted her eyes to glower at him. _

_The figure glared at her demanding attention. "You will look at me when I speak!" He yelled, stalking over and backhanding her face fiercely. Her head snapped left as tears welled in her eyes. No, she thought, she will not succumb to this vile creature. _

_He reached out again, his fingers slimy and grabbed her face._

"_Troq." He spat._

Starfire awoke panting and found herself staring into more darkness. The moon sent cold shadows across her room and she realized that she missed the warmth and comfort that Richard brought her when they spent the nights together. They had both agreed to keep each of their rooms for the time being, privacy and a means of escape being the main factors and of course the slight possibility that their relationship may not last forever.

A wave of nausea swept over her as she swung herself off the bed and staggered forwards into her lilac coloured bathroom. After everyone had complained about green toenail clippings found lying around in inconvenient places of the bathroom they all previously shared, Cyborg had installed private bathrooms for each of them.

Starfire fell to her knees sending jolts up her body from the impact. She braced herself on the porcelain seat and hunched over the toilet bowl as she vomited the contents of her nine stomachs out. A horrid acidic flavor coated her tongue and burned the back of her throat as she hurled again.

She raised herself off the ground and wobbled unsteadily to the bathtub, her vision blurring with every step of the way. Something burned at the back of her mind, old memories were resurfacing and it was painful to face things that she had tried to suppress for so long. Her old wounds, long since healed from the devastation of her past, throbbed under her skin. Water rolled down her cheeks, almost like tears. She stayed in the shower until the pitter patter of water against her back turned uncomfortably cold.

She floated out of the bathtub and back into bed feeling unsettled and achy and decided she would ask Raven about her dreams in the morning.

She fell asleep with screams of horror filling her mind.

TTTTTT

**Author's note: **Hey guys! Summer has finally come round so that means no more exams for the mean time. Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first but the lengths will vary...alot. Anyways hope you enjoyed! Have a wonderful summer.

Rose.


End file.
